A New Age (Avatar)
A New Age is the first and premiere episode of Avatar. It aired on January 23, 2015. Plot A new portal opens in the heart of National City after Avatar Terno handles an attack at city hall. Now, a new challenge befalls team Avatar as they realize that the new portal is a door to a different world, and that they are trapped in it. Summary Avatar Terno practices his water, fire, earth and air bending with two soldiers. Master Rhu of the fire kingdom attacks him from behind but he counteracts with earth, bending water to freeze Rhu. Terno finishes his practice and follows Rhu to the mansion, where he meets with Fendo, his best friend. They then travel to city hall in National City where Fendo sees a girl stealing fruits from a fruit stand. Fendo chases after her. Fendo stops her with water bending, but fails to keep her frozen, as the girl breaks free with fire bending. Before they attack each other again, Terno locks their feet on the ground by earth bending. Terno promises to free the girl, Mala, if she promises to stop stealing. She promises, and Terno and Fendo leaves for the city hall. Mala follows them around secretly. They meet with councilman Chen and discuss their plans for the Avatar to travel around the world to help bring back order. Their meeting is interrupted when a group of men barges into city hall, attacking them with bending. Terno and Fendo manages to defeat them while Rhu brings the council outside to safety. Outside, they are once again attacked. Terno is saved by Mala when an earth bender attacks him from behind. The three of them fights off the men. Terno pins down the last man and takes off his mask. Jahn refuses to tell him who sent them. Jahn breaks free from being frozen but before he could attack Terno, a flashing light appears and explodes. The light slowly becomes smaller, revealing a portal. Terno, Fendo, Mala and Jahn has disappeared. Rhu tries to enter the portal but fails to do so as it is impenetrable. Terno, Fendo, Mala and Jahn appears in New York City, confused. They look at everyone and all the tall buildings and cars. Terno interrogates Jahn but he proves that he does not know where they are. They walk around and enter a library, where they look for information. They meet Clarisse Corelle with her friend Jamie. Clarisse asks them if they are lost. Clarisse explains to them that they are in New York City. Clarisse then brings them to her school campus. Fendo then waterbeds the fountain to drink, causing Clarisse to panic. Terno realizes that they are not in their world and explains to her that they are benders. That night, Clarisse invites them to her dorm where they stayed. The next day, they head out to an abandoned museum where Clarisse have heard of benders. She reveals that in their world, benders are myths. They are then attacked by more earth benders in the museum but Jahn defeats them. Terno thanks Jahn and realizes that a portal opened throughout their world that trapped benders in the new world. A guy emerges from the entrance shocked by what he saw. He introduces himself as Kris Leroy. He said that he knew benders existed but has never seen one up close. He tells them all about the myths of benders and how they became known to humans. They head to Kris’ house where they see in the news that earth benders have attacked in Times Square. They head to times square and Terno, Fendo, Mala and Jahn manages to defeat them with their bending. Clarisse also used her combat skills to pin down the last earth bender, Rehan. Rehan tells Terno that they are not the only ones transported, and that his Master will do anything, even destroy this world, to unleash his fury. Cast Main Cast Guest Stars * Vincent Zhao as Rhu * James Hong as Councilman Chen * Aaron Yoo as Rehan Category:Episodes Category:Avatar Episodes Category:Avatar Season 1 Episodes